Sinkhole
The sinkhole had existed for so long that it could no longer be verified. Legends said that the sinkhole was actually a broken universe.It was a broken world left behind when their present world’s nomological Ancestor Gods were annihilated.It was vast, so vast that it stretched across all 12 Empyrean Heavens. Later on it is know that the Sinkhole was there even before the 12 Empyrean Heavens formed. The Sinkhole existed before the Empyrean Heavens.In the records of the earliest 12 Empyrean Heavens canons: Billions of miles away from the east of the divine sea, there lay a ravine named the Sinkhole, which was as good as bottomless. Beneath the Sinkhole were spiritual lands to which everything converged…The Sinkhole had been determined to be the endless extension of the Universe. Perhaps no one knew where the end of the Sinkhole lay. In the sinkhole, space-time was in chaos. Even the strongest figures would easily be lost deep in the sinkhole.However, there were still many warriors of the 12 Empyrean Heavens who explored the sinkhole mystic realm as it was too large and too hidden. It existed from primordial times until then, with many reclusive figures opening up immortal caves in the sinkhole. There were plenty of treasures that were nurtured from the absorption of the worldly essence under the sinkhole’s exotic environment.Hence, it was very easy to obtain opportunities by adventuring in the sinkhole. The Sinkhole's layout was like a gigantic honeycomb. Each chamber was an independent world. These worlds varied in sizes. The large ones, such as the places where the White Lunar Divine Empire, Nethersky Divine World, Great Cosmic State, etc. rooted themselves, were all taken up by the major factions. As for the smaller worlds, they were as many as the grains of sand in a river. If one's comprehension of spatial dimension laws was insufficient, traversing the countless Small Worlds around the Sinkhole's periphery would be extremely dangerous. If one was not careful, one might be lost in a spatial maze, never to exit it forever. The periphery of the Sinkhole was filled with similar Small Worlds. Some of the Small Worlds only spanned fifty thousand kilometers and were devoid of life. There were only asteroids floating amid the desolate space. Yuan Qi was extremely thin and sparse as well. Perhaps, in the billions of years since the Sinkhole was formed, these places had never seen life. The Sinkhole has many opportunities. There are Godly Monarch Royal Seals left behind by ancient Godly Monarchs and there are true Origins Royal Seals. These can all be found in the Sinkhole. This is also why all the true experts in the 12 Empyrean Heavens choose to enter the Sinkhole at some point. It is a major world dimension cluster in the Chaos Heavens, no smaller than the 12 Empyrean Heavens. Major Factions of the Sinkhole White Lunar Divine Empire Sinkhole Hegemons Sinkhole hegemons are Royal Sealed Divine Lords with strength second only to Godly Monarchs. They usually are double-sealed or triple-sealed Divine Lords with Godly Monarch Royal Seals, with the exception of Primordial Chaos Dao Lord, whose only Royal Seal was condensed by himself through the laws of Primordial Chaos. * Primordial Chaos Daolord (Dead) * Eclipse Arhat * West River Divine Lord (Enslaved) * Fire Cloud Divine (Dead) * Sacred Horizon Divine Lord * Heavenly Cosmic Divine Lord (Dead) * Aqua Waters Divine Lord * Bluefeather Divine Lord